A vial dispenser, especially a dispenser for dispensing small vials of medicine, is a convenient accessory for doctors' and dentists' offices. A vial dispenser which maintains the vials at a temperature above room temperature, as by heating, is sometimes helpful, especially for medicine such as novocaine or other local anesthetics. It is more comfortable to the patient if the medication with which they are injected is at a temperature greater than room temperature, typically about normal body temperature.
Article dispensers, some of which maintain articles in a heated state are disclosed in the prior art. It is understood that the terms vial, ampule and carpules are used interchangeably and refer to small, typically cylindrical containers holding a liquid--typically a single dose of medicine.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,322 (Gilbertson 1964) discloses a dispenser for cartridges such as carpules which are gravity fed single file through a channel to a spring bias sliding door. The Gilbertson device does not provide for heating the cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,956 (Von Schuchann 1978) discloses a receptacle for dispensing tablets which gravity feeds tablets into a slot from which the tablet is ejected by actuating a sliding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,324 (O'Hara et al. 1988) discloses a receptacle for holding disposable probes, the probes held in a fixed position within a tray. A heating element in a hand-held probe unit is disclosed. A digital read-out indicates the temperature of the probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,789 (Egawa et al. 1990) discloses a temperature sensitive probe with a disposable head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,018 (Rosati 1992) discloses a probe cover dispenser which includes a slide and indentation for receiving a disposable probe.
None of the prior art vial dispensers, however, provide for a device capable of maintaining vials in a heated chamber above room temperature typically between about 80.degree. and 100.degree., while dispensing them from a lever actuated dispensing member. More specifically, none of the prior art devices provide for a simple, mechanically actuated dispensing drawer combined with a gravity feed carpule chamber which is maintained at above room temperature through the use of a small incandescent lamp.
Applicant's combination of a simple, mechanically actuated dispensing drawer along with a low wattage incandescent bulb provides for a simple, inexpensive, easy to manufacture and use, ampule dispensing device for use in doctors' or dentists' offices.